One Week
by MKNK
Summary: A OneShot branch off of Forest Child for MorikoKiba people. Kiba and Moriko have been dateing for a while now and his mother finally let them be alone the only problem is Moriko brought Gina who, unknown ot Moriko, is in heat which causes some problems fo


This is a branch off of Forest Child for those of you who enjoy the MorikoKiba and possible even the GinaAkamaru idea. The original idea behind this is that Kiba and Akamaru have so strong a bond that when the smell of Gina in heat gets Akamaru horny it's get Kiba horny for Moriko but then I had to listen to "One Week" why working on it with two cans of soda in my already hyperactive enough system so it found it's way in. With no super vision; who know what will happen! It recently hit me that I've been doing the songs wrong in chapters so the song is the parts in the center of the page for those who don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "One Week" which is by the Bare Naked Ladies. All I own is Moriko and Gina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiba stared nervously at the TV trying not to look at Moriko. His mother finally let him have a private date with Moriko and she had to bring Gina while she was in heat. Of course this would make Akamaru a little horny so now he was feeling horny for Moriko and they fact that they were on a couch watching a romance movie didn't help much. Not to mention that she had her hair down and was wearing a semi-tight, forest green skirt that just barely reached her knees in place of her shorts.

Kiba: 'She so much more beautiful with her hair down.'

Moriko: I can't believe him. Would you look at that?

Kiba: At what? His putting his arm around her. So?

Moriko: He's doing that yawn trick. What is up with that? If he wants to put his arm around her why doesn't he just do it?

Kiba: You mean like this?

Without a second thought, he put his arm around Moriko without any other gestures. He accidentally locked eyes with her and gulped hard.

Kiba: 'Her eyes are so beautiful.'

Moriko: KibaKun? You okay? You've been acting strange all night.

She got nervous as she caught the lust in his eyes.

Moriko: Are you…horny?

She was afraid to say it but it managed to come out.

Kiba: Maybe just a little.

Moriko laughed. That was it! He couldn't control it anymore! He jumped on her holding her hands next to her head and pinning her legs with his own.

Moriko: KibaKun!

Kiba: It's not my fault.

Moriko: What are you talking about?

Kiba: You brought over Gina who's in heat. Now Akamaru's horny and that's making me horny for you.

He leaned forward and started biting at her neck. Moriko tried with all her might not to moan. She was to worried about setting him off again.

Moriko: KibaKun! Please, stop! Oh!

She gasped as he bit her near her collarbone.

Kiba: I can't control it anymore. I need you so badly.

Moriko: KibaKun, no! I can't!

Kiba: Why not? Don't you love me?

He gentle brushed the fingers of his right hand on her left cheek.

Moriko: 'Oh no, not the love card.' Of course I do but I just can't!

She freaked out as he got closer to her chest and pushed him off, leaving rope burns on his arms and legs as he slid on the carpet.

Kiba: Ah gees, ouch.

Moriko: Serves you right, KibaKun! Gina! Come one, we're leaving!

Gina ran into Moriko's out stretched arms and they left. Kiba sighed and looked at the movie that was still playing. The lead female was packing her bags and storming out the door as the man who loved her cried out for her not to go. Kiba turned it off and plopped back down on the couch; he didn't like how similar it was to the current situation and was afraid of watching it and seeing the two parted forever.

Kiba: I can't believe I did that. It was stupid of me!

Akamaru came over sadly and sat on Kiba's lap.

Kiba: You too, huh boy? I guess we were both jerks. I just hope that Moriko talks to me again. There's just something about her they makes me want to stay by her.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiba walked around sadly. It was been a week since he'd seen Moriko, which only made him feel worse about what he did. He wished so much just to see her again. He looked up and gasped to see Moriko walking toward a nearby restaurant. Akamaru let out a cheery bark and he noticed Gina on her shoulder.

Kiba: MorikoChan!

Moriko: Huh?

She turns and sees Kiba. With an angry look on her face, she turns back around and walks away.

Kiba: MorikoChan! Please, wait!

She stopped, allowing Kiba to catch up.

Moriko: What you want?

Kiba: Just to be back with you again. I miss you so much. Please.

She turned around with a small smile.

Moriko: I'll take that as an apology, which I'll accept.

Kiba: Really? 'Yes!'

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Moriko: Of course, just promise you won't ever do that again.

Kiba: Promise! So, lunch?

He pointed to the restaurant she was about to enter.

Moriko: Sure.

They walk into the restaurant and Kiba couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Of course it was a seafood place. He held out a chair Moriko was going for which she sat down in with a smile. Kiba quickly took the seat across from her; how he had missed that smile.

Kiba: I should have know you'd come in here. How many times have we come here?

Moriko: So many they know just what we're going to ask for.

Sure enough, without even having to ask them, a waiter brought out a milkshake with two straw, one plate of sushi that Kiba and Moriko usually split and boneless tuna which Gina was always more then happy to share with Akamaru.

Moriko: So how was the rest of the movie?

Kiba: Don't know; I stopped it after the leading lady left her man plus I felt to dizzy I couldn't watch it anymore.

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

Kiba made a big grin, which Moriko responded to with an angry frown. To her surprise, he laughed at her angry face.

Moriko: Why are you laughing?

Kiba: After a week without you even your angry face is cute.

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

Moriko: Your crazy, KibaKun.

Kiba: You do that to me.

Moriko: Whoa! Your arms!

She noticed the rope burns he still have as he reach out for some sushi.

Kiba: Yeah, a nice little reminder of how stupid I was. Still have the ones on my legs too.

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry

Moriko: I'm sorry; I just didn't see it coming. You caught me so off guard.

Kiba: Yeah. I was kind of a jerk.

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Moriko: It was kind of my fault. I'll be sure to check Gina first next time.

Kiba couldn't help but grin; things were already getting back to normal.

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

Moriko: KibaKun, you're drooling.

Kiba: Huh? Oh! Sorry.

Moriko: Don't tell me you're still, you know?

Kiba: A little but not enough to go down on you like last time.

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

Moriko: Hey, you never know, it may happen some day just not now.

Kiba: Can we just drop it; I'd really like to forget it ever happened.

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

Moriko: I'm just fine with that.

She gave him a big smile as he ate the last bit of sushi and she finished the milkshake which they had worked on in between talking.

Moriko: What's you say we get out of here?

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

Kiba: Sure.

He pays for the food as Akamaru jumps on his head and Gina jumps onto Moriko's. They left hand and hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yeah, after a while the soda wore off and I got writers block but I still think ir turned out well. Review,please!


End file.
